Vendetta
Vendetta (Aglaia Mortcheva) is an evil green girl with the power to make fiends, both through stereotypical mad-scientist means and in the kitchen and the main character of the series. Personality Vendetta spends her time torturing the other children and using her giant bear-like hamster, Grudge, to get what she wants. In fact, she runs the school completely because all the adults are afraid of her. She constantly tries to "destroy" Charlotte, but her schemes are always foiled by Charlotte's kind obliviousness. She only eats clams, beef jerky, grape punch, and onions. She hates, singing, vegetables, and happiness. Vendetta is Italian for "blood feud", and true to her name, Vendetta is vindictive and cruel. She speaks with a Bulgarian accent. Most of the time, when Vendetta reads magazines, they are entitled "Spite","Mean", "Evil", or "Grrr..." In web episode eleven inside the cat's stomach, the magazine is entitled "Mad Cat" and has a picture of the giant cat's face. Physical Appearance Vendetta is lime green in color. She has two pig tails at the back of her hair, Vendetta is also seen wearing a green dress that reaches her knees, her eyeballs are highly close to a light chartreuse green, her tongue matches ther body color. Family Vendetta's parents, Violetta and Viktor, have both been shrunk down to an exceptionally tiny size and live in a hamster cage (apparently Grudge's before he was super-sized). Vendetta feeds them croûtons and beans, they seem not to notice the horror she brings on others, or simply disregard it. In the episode "Parentnapped" they became terrified of Charlotte. Though it doesn't say anything about them being afraid of Vendetta, it gives hints that they aren't aware of Clamburg being in terror. In fact, they state that Vendetta doesn't take them anywhere, which may be the reason. Fiend making Vendetta makes the fiends through a process similar to baking, mixing together ingredients to form them. Vendetta seems to be the only one in Clamburg who knows how to make fiends, although in one episode Charlotte was able to make a friendly fiend without help from Vendetta. (Vendetta only gave her the ingredients.) Marion made a fiend to destroy Charlotte in "New Best Friend". Vendetta gets her fiend recipes from a large green cookbook. The base ingredient is a colorless powder, or liquid, called fiend mix. Through Vendetta has been shown in episodes such as "Puppies! Puppies! Puppies!" to be able to make simple fiends from only fiend mix, more complicated ingredients are needed to make fiends with more potential. Another interesting point is that adding any ingredient that doesn't fit can make the fiend come out entirely wrong, as shown in the promo clip "Ralph" and in the segment "Parentnapped". Known ingredients The crushing fiend that destroys anyone that it hears singing in "No Singing" was made with the following ingredients: Grape punch, three crunchy spiders, and a piece of toast. It came to life in the microwave, which could mean that some fiends are brought to life by being heated. Smash was also made of ingredients seen by viewers. These include a jarful of purple liquid (and the jar), a drop of fiend mix, a toy cymbal playing monkey, and a picture of Charlotte so he will only attack her and not backfire on Vendetta (which happened anyway). Fiendish Trivia *In A Fiendish Friend, Vendetta appearently eats with her hands. *In New Best Friend, it is revealed Vendetta owns a Cell Phone. Gallery Image:Vendetta-Statue.png|Vendetta's statue. Image:Vendetta-fiends.png|Vendetta while making a fiend. Image:Vendetta-Mean.png|Vendetta reading Mean Magazine. Image:Vendetta-laugh.png|Vendetta laughing. Image:Vendetta_paper.png|Vendetta's face on a pink paper made by Charlotte. Image:Vendetta-Evil.png|Vendetta reading Evil Magazine. Image:Vendetta-clam.png|Vendetta while eating clam ice cream. Image:Vendetta-Kazoo.png|Vendetta playing the kazoo. Image:Vendetta-smile.png|Vendetta tries to smile and sell cookies. Image:Vendetta_vegetables.png|Vendetta making vegetable fiends. Image:Vendetta-fiend_multiplier.png|Vendetta and the fiend multiplier. Image:Vendetta-onion.png|Vendetta eating an onion on a stick. Image:I'm_A_Sailor.png‎|Vendetta mocking a sailor. vendetta2.png|Vendetta in the web series. Superevil10.PNG|Vendetta mocking Charlotte. Vendetta makes a fiend.png|Vendetta making a fiend. Superevil3.PNG|Vendetta doing a magazine test. Vendetta laughing.png|Vendetta terrorizing Clamburg. Vendetta angry.png|Vendetta angry at Charlotte being happy. Vendetta about to make a fiend.png|Vendetta about to make a fiend. Jhgkhllkjwerjkqwer.png|Vendetta mixing up a Fiend. Vegetables24.PNG|Vendetta finds a piece of carrot in casserole. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Characters voiced by Aglaia Mortcheva